


Life Goes On

by Lidsworth



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1889160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidsworth/pseuds/Lidsworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. While getting lost on his way to the convenient store, a blind Asami is helped by an eccentric photographer who goes by the name of Takaba Akihito.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Goes On

Dammit.

Where was he going? Did someone just brush his shoulder? Was he in the right area? How many steps to the grocery store? Asami replayed these questioned within his mind as he stood still next to what he assumed to be a street light. It was tall, cool and metal. It had to be a street light.

His initial intention to go the the grocery store had taken a turn for the worse when a rude stranger had bumped him in the shoulder, thus redirecting his internal GPS.

And now he was stuck, and unsure of where he was going.

Behind him, he heard footsteps approaching. In an attempt to look somewhat okay, the blind man leaned against the pole, and nearly toppled over his own feet.

“Ha, you do know you're standing next to a stop sign, right?” Teased the youthful voice, “You should be more careful next time.”  
Asami sighed. A stop sign. Brilliant.

“Oh, I wasn't aware of that,” he admitted, “Thank you for telling me.”

He assumed the youth smiled when he spoke, as the  man playfully patted his shoulder, “Don't mention it. Just watch where you're going next time, okay?”  
Asami nodded and silence ensued.

“Wait—shit, you're blind!” the youth realized, “I'm sorry!”

“Don't worry, it happens all the time,” quickly responded Asami. “Don't worry.”  
“Oh...um...okay, still, I feel really bad,” mumbled the youth, “can I get you anything?”

Asami supposed he lost his pride the moment he almost tumbled to the ground, so asking for help would only stomp out what had been stomped before.

“Yes, actually,” he began, “I'm lost. I need to get home.”

“Oh! I can take you, just tell me your address!” Spoke the eager man.

Asami gave his address to a complete stranger, and in the back of his mind, hoped that this man was no serial killer.

Minutes into conversation revealed that he wasn't, in fact, he was a photographer.

“It sounds interesting,” Asami admitted. He always wondered what the sky looked like, or what colors the flowers turned.

“It is! Hey, you wanna take a picture?” Asked the boy. Asami didn't know whether to be offended or bewildered, but nevertheless, he took the foreign object into his hand when it was offered.

It was large and warm, their was a cylinder feeling thing in the front, a huge button on the top, and smaller buttons on the back.

“Here, you use it like this...” the youth proceeded in teaching him exactly how to use the camera.

Seconds later, he was taking pictures.

“Good job, you're a natural,” joked the younger man, “Maybe you're better than me!”

Asami smiled, “I would hope not. However, if I’m so good, what exactly did I photograph?”  
The photographer giggled, “You took a lot of pictures of me, but you got some of the sky.”  
Asami nodded, “Is the sky...what does the sky look like?”

“Well it's big and blue, do you even know what blue looks like?”

Asami shook his head, “I imagine it's something I’ve never seen before. Something that you would call beautiful.”

“Depends on the day I guess.” Replied the photographer.

“I guess.” Echoed Asami.

They walked on for a little while more, and eventually made it to Asami's home.

“We're here.” Said the photographer, as he led Asami by the arm to his door way.

“Thank you,” began Asami, “Really, thank you.”

The photographer probably smiled, but Asami didn't know, “Don't mention it! Just don't get lost again! By the way, my name is Takaba Akihito. It was nice meeting you, just be careful next time.”

Asami smiled, “Thank you Takaba, I’ll be sure to be. My name is Asami Ryuichi by the way. It was nice meeting you as well, I suppose to see you again, i'll have to get lost.”

Again, Akihito probably smiled, but Asami didn't know, “Yeah, I suppose. So I guess it's a good thing that you don't see me, huh?”

Asami shrugged, “Either way, I really can't see you.”

The photographer giggled, “You're funny, but I have to go! And Asami, don't get lost again, I may not be there to save you!”

The photographer left with a gentle close of the door.

Suddenly, Asami didn't care about seeing what the sky looked like anymore. He was rather curious about the photographer who he would never meet again. 

 _Oh well,_ he thought to himself, _Life goes on._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Consider this a midnight story...the idea just came. I hope you like it.  
> God bless.


End file.
